Friends 'Til Death
by Miyuki Usuki
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Bardock and his crew met for the first time?


Friends 'Til Death  
By: Miyuki

_Inspired by the Japanese Anime:_ Dragonball Z,_ created by Akira Toriyama_  
_Based on _"The Last and Lonely Battle", _the first Dragonball Z television special_  
  
*********************************************************

**Author's Note:** This was rated PG-13 because of teenage actions. Honestly, I don't think there's much of a difference between Saiya-jin teenagers and Human teenagers (in the '90's.) 

*********************************************************

It was an unusually hot day on Vegetasei. So hot that the fifteen-year-old Saiya-jin slipped off his armor and took a break from training to take a dip in the small lake. He hoped no one else was in it; this was the only body of water in this third class area.

The water didn't help much. It was just as warm as the ambient temperature was. But this certain Saiya-jin was determined to get cooler, no matter what it would take. He glanced around the surface of the pond. No one. He dived down deep to look around, making sure no one was there. Not a single Saiya-jin here. So he took off his pants and swam a bit. No one will notice. No one will find out.

Or so he thought. All of a sudden he heard a female giggle. He shot up, standing with his waist down in the water. "Who's there?" he demanded in embarrassment and anger.

No one came out. But there was another laugh and the female voice replied, "Kakoii, ne? Trying to impress us females? Typical men."

He felt his face get heated. This wasn't good. He was already too hot. "Come out and show yourself you low class female!"

More laughing. "Was that supposed to be an insult? Because I sure am taking it as a compliment."

The male had a feeling she wasn't watching at that very moment, so he jumped out of the water and quickly put his clothes and armor on. After wrapping his tail around his waist, he stormed over to where the source of the voice was. Shoving the bushes aside he growled, "Where are you, female baka?"

Instead of finding a female on the ground, one jumped right in front of him. This surprised him. He stumbled back and tripped over a branch. The young female laughed harder than previously.

"Not only are you a show-off, but you're very clumsy also!"

"Shut up!" the male growled as he picked himself off of the ground.

He inspected the female who had been mocking him. She wore armor, this one being a typical third class style. Underneath was a dark pink sleeveless shirt with very short shorts. Her hair was cut to her chin, but wasn't as spiky as most Saiya-jins' hair. She also had two golden earrings hanging from both ears.

The male sighed in annoyance. She looked no older than he. But if she was a third class soldier, than why hasn't he seen her before?

"My name is Celipa," the female announced, as if she read his mind. "I just came here from the Western Territory. And you would be?"

He gave up. What's the use? "I'm Toma."

***

Military training. Oh hum, what a thrill. Totepo couldn't wait until they'd get to the fun stuff: the actual fighting. But that wouldn't be for another month. Right now they had to learn bout some certain strategies. What fun.

He was just thankful the day was almost over. He walked into the mess hall, where other third class Saiya-jins were eating, socializing, or wrestling during the lunch break. Most of the tables were occupied with the adolescent trainees. Awkwardly he didn't feel like adding to the chaos, so Totepo walked to a table where only two Saiya-jins sat.

One Saiya-jin was particularly large and wore a cloak that the ancient version of their race used to wear with typical Saiya-jin armor over it. Totepo noticed that he wasn't that new in the training hall; if he was then the other Saiya-jin wouldn't want anything to do with him. After all, the Saiya-jin who was lounging earlier was one of the more popular Saiya-jins. His hair was spiked out in all directions and his armor was different from everyone else's. It had a forest green where other's had black or yellow. He knew everyone in the training hall and everyone knew him. This could only be Bardock.  
  
He was leaning in his chair, staring at the ceiling with a blank expression. His eyes were closed with both hand supporting his head and was talking to his companion.

The larger Saiya-jin was doing something that was second on Saiya-jin's top quality list: eating. Eating with a typical Saiya-jin appetite... eating like there's no tomorrow. Literally stuffing his mouth with what the cafeteria had to offer, which was a lot. This obviously was grinding Bardock's nerves.

"When was the last time you ate?" he asked. No answer. He sat up and slapped the back of the eating Saiya-jin's head. "Answer me fool."

The larger Saiya-jin coughed out a bit of his food. "Dammit, Bardock, what are you trying to do, kill me?!" he demanded.

He shook his head in annoyance, then noticed Totepo. "Who are you?" Bardock questioned in a rude way. After inspecting closer, he acknowledged his existence. "Ah, Totepo! Long time no see! Last time I saw you..."

"Was in training, just a couple of hours ago," he finished for him, knowing he wouldn't be able to remember.

"Oh, right," Bardock sighed after thinking about it. "Sit down. There's plenty of room." Once Totepo sat down on the icicle-like metal chair, Bardock introduced him to his friend. "This is Panboukin."

He didn't pay attention. He continued to eat, which peeved Bardock. With a clenched fist, he pounded the top of his head. More food flew out of his mouth. Panboukin wiped the remaining food particles that surrounded his mouth and mumbled an apology to Bardock.

"How come I've never seen him before?" Totepo asked. 

"Don't accuse me of being a 'new kid'," Panboukin answered angrily. "Because I'm not. I have to repeat this course over again."

"Due to the fact you ate more than you were supposed to train?" Bardock teased.

"Don't rub it in," he snapped.

This left Totepo wondering. They acted as if they knew each other for a long time. So he asked them about it. Bardock and Panboukin glanced at each other before trying to remember. After counting a bit on their fingers the two looked back at each other and shrugged.

"Ever since we can remember," Panboukin answered.

Eventually the three started conversing like they had been friends for a long time. The funny thing is that no one seemed to notice the sudden change. 

***

It was almost dusk. The training sessions were over. Many Saiya-jins were heading to their quarters, but a certain group of six stayed in front of the entrance, bullying every male that came along and hitting on every female. It was like this every night.

The tallest one, Sarada, was one who had the most fun. After all, most females tend to like him and he was the strongest third class teenager in the Northern Territory. He wasn't quite as cocky as Bardock, but was bad enough.

Sarada's five other companions were no better than he. Maybe worse, but they were the ones who thought that as a whole group they were better than everybody and anybody. The five of them thought they could get more girls than anyone else. Tough luck. It turns out that **all** females hurt them were the sun don't shine and laugh in their face before running off. What made it worse, if the females already had an adolescent mate. And no one wants to mess with an angry (or jealous) male Saiya-jin.

After about fifty males had walked by, a female came out. She's only been around for three weeks, but this didn't stop Sarada. He wanted to show her who the "sexiest" Saiya-jin was.

He casually put his arm around her, but before he could say anything she shrugged his arm off and hit him square in the face with a clenched fist. "Stupid bastard," she muttered.

After rubbing off the pain, Sarada noticed his five friends were laughing. He was pissed off and embarrassed, but decided to keep his cool. He smirked and said, "Resistant. Heh. I like that. You're new, huh?"

The female turned to face him. She had an expressionless look. "New at **what**, exactly?"

"At this territory, academy," Sarada answered, thinking that she was really interesting in him. "I'm Sarada. I'm sure you've heard a lot about me."

"No, I'm sorry, that name doesn't ring a bell," the female shook her head slightly. He didn't need to ask her name, however. "My name is Celipa, if you're wondering, and no, I'm **not** interested in you. So if you'll excuse me, I'm going home."

She turned on her heel and calmly walked off. She stopped once all of them heard a deep chuckle from overhead. 

A figure jumped down from the top of the two-story building. Celipa spun around to see who it was. She didn't know, but the six males recognized him immediately. 

"Can't you ever mind your own business?!" Sarada growled.

"Well excuuuuse me, but at least I didn't get told off by... a **female**."

"Shut the hell up!"

It was a normal argument between Sarada and Bardock. The two male teens were always fighting over who was the most popular and other ridiculous subjects. It's been this way ever since the two Saiya-jins started the military training. Which was a long time of nearly seven years.

Two other Saiya-jins walked up behind Bardock. One of them Sarada was able to recognize because he was on the list of ten of the strongest low class Saiya-jins in the Northern Territory training hall. This was Totepo. The other one he didn't know. Must be new also.

The five males from Sarada's group stood from the cedar blocks and faced the three. This was going to end up being another big fight between the two groups. 

"Looks like you're outnumbered again, Bardock," Sarada sneered. "Going to back down?"

"When hell freezes over," he replied as he and his companions took a fighting stance. 

Celipa had obviously been watching the ordeal. She stormed between Sarada's group and over to Bardock's, and took his side. The three males gave her an uncomfortable look. They were never used to fighting with females. She caught a glimpse of these stares and sighed

"Humph, can't I have fun too?" She asked them in a sweet tone.

Bardock gave her a deadly glare before turning back to Sarada's group. "Sure, but stay out of the way."

In a blink of an eye the fighting started. No one knew exactly how it happened. But not a single gang seemed to really be winning, but everyone sure was enjoying it. It wasn't until an adult came out of the building did the wrestling stop. Well, everyone stopped except for Bardock and Sarada.

"Konbanwa, Sensei," the Saiya-jins mumbled as they promptly stood up in respect. Upon hearing the word 'sensei', Bardock and Sarada stopped. They struggled up to their feet and stood up straight, repeating what their friends had said, except in a more perky and nervous tone. 

The trainer did not seem pleased one bit. If anything, he looked very stern and disappointed. "So, all of you were fighting **again**?" he inquired. He _tsk_ed at the leaders of both groups. "When will your rivalry end? If it doesn't end soon I might have to report you to the king. Now how would you like that?"   
  
Shocked looks immediately arrived on their faces. The trainer took that as a fact that they wouldn't enjoy it. "I will let it go this time. But if I catch you again..."

Nothing was needed to finish his sentence. The two pretty much got the idea. Satisfied, the trainer locked the door and walked away. The atmosphere of fighting had faded, so everyone turned to go back to their homes. 

***

Totepo and Panboukin were interested knowing about Celipa. None of them, actually hardly **any**one, has ever been to the Western Territory. It was where the primitive way of Saiya-jin life took place. Bardock felt uncomfortable with her around, but had to deal with it since his two friends were enjoying it.

It was nearly a ten mile walk to get to the third class quarters. So Bardock was sulking a bit behind, not wanting anything to do with Celipa. Not that he didn't trust her (why should he **not** trust anybody at this point in his life?), just that he seldom hangs around with females. He fell about ten feet behind the three.

Suddenly a figure of another Saiya-jin that was around his age appeared next to him. Bardock glanced at who it was, and sighed in relief knowing it was someone from his training class. 

"If you want her, go ahead and take her," Bardock grumbled. "I want nothing to do with her."

He chuckled. "We're just friends, Bardock. Maybe you should learn how to be friends with a female sometime. Start with Celipa. She's as tomboyish as a girl could ever get. Hell, I haven't seen her hanging out with other females. She spends all her time with males."

"How long have **you** known her?"

"Since two weeks ago. It was strange how we met," a bit quieter Toma mumbled, "and a bit embarrassing also."

Bardock laughed quietly, hearing what the male next to him said and didn't say. "You met her when you were skinny-dipping?"

"It was **hot** alright?!" Toma glared at him.

"Okay, okay, whatever," he shook his head, still chuckling. "But you seem to be right for her."

Before Toma could respond, Panboukin walked over to them. "Hey, is it alright if Celipa hangs out with us? She's not like the other females. What d'ya say, Bardock?"

"Are you **insane**?!" he snapped. "There is absouletly **no way** I'm going to eat lunch, spar, or train with her!"

"Come on, quit being so bitter about females, they aren't as bad as you think," he urged. "And who cares if she's new? She's interesting."

He gave him a fake smile and thought it over. If Toma and Celipa were good friends, and Panboukin and Totepo wanted her to be around them, then there was only one way to solve this. Although Bardock barely knew Toma, this was for the best.

"Fine, have it your way," Bardock sighed. "But if she stays with us, then Toma is going to, too, all right?"

He shrugged. "Sure, why not?" he glanced at Toma and smiled. "I don't think we've met. I'm Panboukin."

Totepo and Celipa stopped and waited for the three to catch up. The five of them were talking with each other, although Bardock still avoided Celipa. The other four males noticed that they had a project to deal with now. Get Bardock to consider Celipa as at **least** a companion.

***

Five years since the trainer's threats. Five years since Bardock's group had expanded. Everyone seemed to be happy enough, especially since Sarada's group had long since disbanded. It started a couple years back when Sarada was transferred to the Southern Territory for constant terrorism at this academy.

Everyone was now adults and had been to at least one planet to wipe it out. After all, trainees or not they were still part of the Planet Trade. Well, they weren't trainees anymore. Some had turned into the trainers, most have taken the same road the Saiya-jins before them took. Taking the course of planet conquering.

That wasn't the only thing that was different. Bardock and Celipa, much to everyone's surprise, actually started getting along a bit. This managed to change Bardock's opinion about females, and now he had a mate. He was at a good age to have one, around twenty-one. Her name was Kinoko.

Amazingly, he was the only one that had an official one. Toma and Celipa had grown closer than anyone else, but nothing was really sparking. Why Panboukin and Totepo didn't have a mate yet was beyond the knowledge of their friends. But they had an entire lifetime to worry about it. Now they should enjoy life as it is.

Which was a very easy task. Talking with their other companions at the public cafeteria really got a bunch of worries off of their minds. In fact, Bardock forgot all about his mate's condition one day at the cafeteria until a Saiya-jin burst into the room.

"Bardock! You have to go to the medical center!" the Saiya-jin cried. "Kinoko... well, she's..."

"What?" he demanded, pounding the table as he jumped up from his chair.

"Er," the Saiya-jin looked around. Other third class soldiers were staring at him, wondering. "She doesn't want me to say here. She just wants you at the medical center **now**."

He shook his head and indicated for his friends to follow. He didn't want them to be left hanging. Once they left the cafeteria all of them flew quickly to where Kinoko wanted Bardock.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Toma asked.

"Probably nothing too bad," Bardock mumbled. "If it were she wouldn't have time to explain it. I don't think I need to worry about it that much."

Celipa had a thoughtful look on her face. She didn't say anything though she might know what was really bothering Kinoko. Bardock caught a glimpse of a smile on her face.

"Do you know something I don't?" he demanded.

"Men are so baka sometimes," she said with a chuckle.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

She didn't answer, but kept the same face. Bardock growled quietly. The five finally came to the medical center. After walking through the passageways he found the one where his mate was in. She was laying on the bed, exhausted yet satisfied. He told his four companions to wait outside and he walked into the room.

Suddenly a look of discomfort grew on her face. He wondered what was bothering her now. She sat up from her bed once he came by her side and sighed heavily.

"Don't act so surprised Bardock, but," she hesistated. He wondered what was wrong. She sighed again. "You -- we have a son."

He didn't say anything. But his eyes widened and his jaw nearly fell open. He tried to make a comment aout it afterwards but nothing seemed to come out of his mouth. After shaking his head to get the shock away, he finally managed to say, "So, er, you didn't tell me about this because...?"

Kinoko smiled warmly. "I knew how you might've reacted. But to make up for it, I decided to let you name him. I can't come up with anything right now."

"Where's the kid?" he asked. She indicated that he was on the other side of the room. Bardock walked reluctantly to the crib and inspected the infant. _Great, the woman wnated me to name him. But what should the name be? Shit, I never knew this business was so hard!_

He came up with an idea. Bardock told his mate that he would be right back and walked outside of the room where he found his companions.

"So, what's wrong?" Totepo asked.

"Nothing, nothing," he assured him. "But did anyone know that Kinoko was pregnant a few months ago?" He glared at Celipa.

"I had my suspicions," she shrugged.

"Just pregnancy, that's it?" Panbouki inquired almost in disbelief. "Why should we even bother coming here?"

"Baka, Kinoko's not pregnant anymore," Bardock snapped. "The brat's born already. And now Kinoko wants me to name him. Except I don't know what to name him yet."

"And you want us to help," Toma said. It wasn't a question; he knew it was true.

"You know me too well," he smiled. "Anyone has a good suggestion?"

"A male name for a third class infant," Toma muttered thoughtfully. "Hm, this is a hard one."

"Ninjin? Nah, too boring," Celipa sighed. "How about Kabu? Maybe Touga, Nasu, Maimo, Daikon-"

"Daikon sounds good!" Panboukin answered.

"No, no, no," Totepo shook his head.

"He's right," Panboukin replied in annoyance. "That bastard Sarada and his group sure is ruining certain things like this for us!"

"But let's use something like that," Toma suggested. "Hm, there's Aiko - no, that's a female name. Celipa, you can come up with good names like this so why don't you do the recommendations?"

"Heh. Easy," Celipa announced smugly. "You're lucky to have me around, Bardock."

"Humph."

"Back to business. A lot of related names would be Hatsu, Dai, Kada, Tsuka, Eko, Shido, Dari, Raditz, Dirashi-"

"STOP!" Bardock and Toma shouted in unison. Celipa was shocked and stopped abruptly. Totepo and Panboukin looked at the other two males, amazed at their sudden outburst. Other aliens in the med. center looked at them awkwardly. Toma gave them a deadly glare that made them hurry back to business.

"What d'ya think?" Bardock said enthusiastically. "Does Raditz sound like a good name or what?"

The three Saiya-jins thought it over. Celipa immediately agreed to it. Panboukin had to admit it was a great name, and Totepo nodded.

"Thanks you guys!" Bardock cried happily, walking back into his mate's room.

***

He couldn't believe it. So many things had happened, so many things about to happen. And why was Freeza planning to destroy Vegetasei? It didn't make any sense.

Sarada had returned to the Northern Territory. Bardock and him made a truce, knowing that now they were too mature to argue about such stupid things and getting their friends tied up in the mess also.

Friends. Bardock couldn't believe that they were dead. All killed by Freeza's henchmen on Meatsei. He too, had been defeated by Dodoria on that reddish planet, but he wasn't killed. Secretly he wished he was dead afterwards, but after realizing Freeza's plan, he quickly returned to Vegetasei.

He now had another son. This time Kinoko named him. It was Kakarotto. And ever since the trip from Kunassasei ended he kept seeing his youngest son's lifetime. Along with the fate of Vegetasei.

As if it wasn't bad enough that his friends were dead, Kinoko died immediately after Kakarotto was born.

He was busy trying to get out of the hold of another one of Freeza's men. he was by himself fighting this battle. He warned the other Saiya-jins - including Sarada - but they just laughed at him, calling him crazy and other names. Bardock got mad at them and told them that they could all go to hell. But that wasn't going to happen at this moment.

"Freeza! Come out and fight me yourself!" Bardock yelled.

_This is for you, Toma, Celipa, Panboukin, Totepo. This is for you_, he thought as Freeza came out of his ship. The last and lonely battle would begin -and end - now. 

*************************************

[Back to Fanworks][1]

[E-Mail Me!!!][2]

   [1]: fanworks.htm
   [2]: mailto:ryuninja77@hotmail.com



End file.
